1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and corresponding device for testing a loudspeaker arrangement including a loudspeaker, which includes a loudspeaker membrane.
2. Related Art
Modern motor vehicles are increasingly equipped with warning systems. By way of example, such warning systems include parking-aid systems, distance and speed warning systems, black-ice warning systems and/or microsleep warning systems. These warning systems usually employ acoustic signals for warning purposes. The acoustic warning signals are emitted by loudspeakers provided for the specific emission of the warning signals. Statutory safety requirements for motor vehicles require these loudspeakers to be tested in respect of the functionality thereof at regular intervals.